Cat Hunger Games Part 2: The Games
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: A sequel to the original by moi. Enjoy! (Best for kids 7 and up, there is football and invisible trees involved.)


_**Cat Hunger Games Part 2: The**_** Games** A huge light blinds my eyes as the capsule slowly rises into the sunshine. I squint and manage to pick up some of the arena. I see a bright bubbling liquid. Lots of rock and dirt. Wait... is that? It's lava, and we're in a volcano arena. Closest to me there's a designer orange backpack which would definitely fit in with my already used pin. I also see a packet of beef jerky and some dried fruit. And there I see it, a sparkle maker. These things are incredibly rare and almost never found. They make shiny silver sparkles that float up from the top. The bell rings and I run to get it, but some other tributes are fighting for it, so I settle for the backpack, beef jerky, the fruit, and some black shades that look epic. I run away to find water, and I find some. In the backpack is a pocket knife, a bottle of water, and some weird circle thing. No idea what it is, but I'll find out later, like I did with the spile in the second book. Mmmmm, reminds me of maple syrup.

Anyways, I try to find some water, but this is a volcano. Not very much, unless you want to drink lava and eat obsidian. Even though obsidian is very nutricious and full of calcium, it tastes like an eggroll. I hate eggrolls. I find a natural spring with water. It's too hot to drink, so I put it on the circle. A blue light flashes and the water freezes. "Well that's helpful," I say. I lick it, but my tongue gets stuck. "MMMMRRRPPPHHHH!" I make a sound that's like a Thwomp from Mario. Those pesky things. Instinctively, I put the blob of ice and my tongue in the spring, realizing just too late. "ARUUUUUUUUUU!" The boiling water steams my tongue. Well, I won't be able to talk the next few days.

One day, I see the careers. There's no trees to hide in, which I originally did in the first book, so I run. I bump into something. It's an invisible tree! I climb up it and the careers are as confused as heck. "Trolololololololol suckers!" I taunt them. I start throwing my beef jerky at them. They start grumbling and talking about some guy thing. I think they mentioned "football". One of them runs straight into the trunk of the tree and gets knocked out cold.

I've been stuck up here for five days, and 3 of the 5 careers have already made a failing attempt to reach me. One of them is still knocked out cold, one has a concussion, and one has a broken pelvis. One of them shouts "Camping noob!". This angers me. "You think me, Katniss, would ever be a noob? Oh no you di'nt!" I am so offended. I take out my knife and jump from the tree. I land on two of the tributes, killing them from the impact. The cannons shoot for them, and one of the cannonballs hits one of the other careers in the back of the head. The other tributes run away yelling "she had cooties anyway!" before I can stab one of them with a knife to relieve all of my anger.

10 tributes left. 2 of the careers, (I got counted for killing the other 3, which got me a few sponsors.) the girl, Rue, from 11, both from 12, the sinister Foxface from 5, Thresh, Flint, and Cat-o. One other person I'm forgetting. "We will be having a feast! Be there!" I go to the feast, and there are numbered backpacks. Each one has a tribute's number on it. I am 25. I hear a hissing, but see nothing. Foxface, hiding in the Cornucopia, suddenly falls dead. Then a gas releases. I grab my bag and run. Apparently, poisonous gas was supposed to spew out from the Cornucopia, but Foxface was blocking the hose. Gamemaker fail.

I see Peeta rushing in one direction, and I follow him. He doesn't know I'm there. "Operation Recon!" I yell, and hide behind a rock. He turns, and sees nothing. I keep following him, hiding behind an object each time he turns. He finally catches me when I'm trying to be the ground. "HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?" he seems angry. "It's not what it seems-" I try to answer but he cuts me off. "You were trying to pretend you were the ground. Either you've been following me or you have mental problems."

Peeta and I stayed together for a few days, but we ran out of food. "I'm starving!" I complain. "Whinings for babies and for noobs. Have you had your noob test recently?" Peeta replies. "What's that?" "It's a thing where they test your blood for noobiness. Noobiness is contagious, you know?" I sit staring at the ground, having no idea on what he just said. After several minutes, the hunger kicks back in. "Maybe my pin is edible..." I'm desparate by now. I take a bite, and two teeth come out. "I wonder if the tooth fairy will come." I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake to myself breathing heavily. My view is all white. I shove whatever is in my face to my left. Never the right, it's bad luck. It's a sponsor package. "FINALLY YOU GUYS COME TO YOUR SENSE AND SEND KATNISS EVERDEEN, YOUR OVERLORD, SOMETHING TO SNACK ON! My wittle tummie's gotta have some juice. Juice!" I reply. Maybe I do have noobiness. I open the package, to find that there's a note. Only a note. "From the tooth fairy, This is all I could afford. This is for loosing your tooth(ies). Blah Blah Blah bli blah chacarron maccaron me gusta las fritas crossaint." I eat the paper, it's the first thing I've eaten for days, and it's not too bad.

5 tributes left. The two district 12 peeps (Let me hear a little wut wut!) Thresh, Cat-o and Flint. They start to flood the map with lava, driving us close to the center. Thresh dies from the flood. Peeta, Flint, and I meet at the Cornucopia. "Katniss!" Flint says happily. "She's my girl," Peeta replies. They both shoot an angry glance at each other. They fight for a while. Too bad I don't have popcorn. They both make occasional comments complementing me and giving each other death threats. Cat-o comes bursting in and crashes into both of them. "TOUCHDOWN!" He yells. "Dang, wrong sport." The three wrestle each other until the lava burns them all into a crisp. "Katniss Everdeen wins!" the announcer announces announcingly. "Thank you tooth fairy! I would like to also thank my family, friends, neighbors, and my cat Buttercup! He's the cewtest wittle thing. Yes he is. Yes he is. Thanks all of you SPONSORS WHO GENEROUSLY DONATED TO ME *sarcasm*,"

I get carried into a hovercraft and carried away. I had won the games, and I won't have to sit alone at lunch anymore! :DDDDDDDDDDD

_**TO BE CONTINUED, SO BE PREPARED TO WAIT POSSIBLY SEVERAL MONTHS FOR A SEQUEL.**_

Liked it? Read this:

s/8741248/1/Cat-Hunger-Games-A-parody-EX1-Tribute-Parade-How-Haymitch-Won


End file.
